Everything about my Ocs
by Fire Blaze The Orange Pegasus
Summary: All you need to know. :P
1. Fire Blaze

**I'm tired of people pming me and telling me, "Can you tell me what you're Ocs look like?" And all that crap. HERE'S YOUR DANG ANSWER!**

* * *

**Fire Blaze:**

Age: 22

Race: Pegasus

Cutie Mark: A Fire with Fireworks around it.

Looks like: Her mane and tail are shaggy, and red on the outside and yellow on the inside, with a blue strip in the middle. Her blue strip matches her eyes. Her coat is a sunset orange.

Personality: Calm, Happy, Resistant, and Nice

Backstory: At 6 months old, Fire Blaze was abandoned at the Canterlot Orphanage. There, she met Lightning Strike, and Suntime Smile. The 3 never got adopted, and grew up together. At 18, Fire Blaze and her friends went to Ponyville looking for jobs. Fire Blaze finally found a job working at a firework shop, thus explaining her cutie mark.


	2. Lightning Strike

**For those who don't** **know, this is Pegabronies725's OC. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lightning**** Strike**

Age: 21

Race: Pegasus

Cutie Mark: A cloud with a Lightning bolt coming out of it.

Looks Like: Her mane and tail are black in the middle, with orange and blue outlines. Her coat is grey, and her eyes are green.

Personality: Cool, Laid-back, Happy, and Competitive.

Backstory: Lightning Strike's parents were two of the past Wonderbolts, and she was very happy. But during a flight practice on a rainy day, a lightning bolt struck both of her parents, paralyzing, and killing them both. With nowhere to go, Lightning Strike was sent to the Canterlot orphanage, where she met Fire Blaze and Suntime Smile. At 18, the three traveled to Ponyville, where Lightning Strike found a job on weather patrol.


	3. Suntime Smile

**Suntime** Smile

Age: 22

Race: Pegasus

Cutie Mark: A sun with a happy face.

Looks Like: Her mane and tail are in a pony-tail, (and sometimes in a braid,) the inside is a bright yellow, while the outline is a golden. Her coat is a soft yellow, and her eyes are grass green.

Personality: Happy, Bubbly, Go-lucky, Wild, Sarcastic, and Fun.

Backstory: Suntime's mother died of filly-birth, with only her father to take care of her. Suntime's father was Celestia's royal guard, and was never home much. But, during the war of Discord, Suntime's father was killed in the final battle. With nowhere to go, Suntime ran away from her home in Canterlot, and lived in the castle grounds for a little while. Living at the grounds for a month, Suntime met Discord, who became her immediate friend. Discord knew Suntime wasn't going to be very safe in the castle grounds, and took her to the orphanage. There, she met Lightning Strike, and Fire Blaze. At 18, Suntime traveled to Ponyville with Fire Blaze and Lightning Strike, and found a job with at a cookie shop.


	4. Thunder Clap

**Thunder Clap**

Age: 22

Race: Pegasus

Cutie Mark: A cloud...

Looks Like: His mane and tail is purple, and shaggy. His coat is grey, and his eyes are chocolate brown.

Personality: Sarcastic, Serious, and Persistent.

Backstory: Thunder Clap's parents abandoned him on the streets of Ponyville, as a colt. Miss Cheerliee found him, and took him in, and raised him. He met Clay Bear, at 17 in school, and the two became friends. At 18, Thunder Clap moved out of Cheerliee's house, and lived with Clay Bear, and found a job at weather patrol, where he met Lightning Strike.


	5. Clay Bear

**Clay Bear**

Age: 21

Race: Unicorn

Cutie Mark: The head of a teddy bear

Looks like: His mane is dirty blond, his coat is a light blue, and his eyes are hazel.

Backstory: Living with his parents, Clay Bear had a correct life, until he went to school in Ponyville, where he met Thunder Clap. At 18, he and Thunder Clap began to live together, and he found a job building teddy bears.


	6. Twilight Sky

**Twilight Sky**

Age: 21

Race: Pegasus

Cutie Mark: A crescent moon with 3 stars beside it.

Looks Like: Her mane and tail are black with red and white streaks. Her coat is a dark grey, and her eyes are violet.

Personality: Serious, Sarcastic, and Goth.

Backstory: At 3 years old, Twilight was given up at Ponyville orphanage, where she met her best friend Fire Stone. The 2 grew up together, and found a house. Twilight found a job writing books and selling books.


	7. Fire Stone

**Fire Stone **

Age: 21

Race: Pegasus

Cutie Mark: Diamond in a fire.

Looks Like: Her mane and tail are red with black outlines on the ends, her coat is red-orange, and her eyes are chocolate brown.

Personality: Quiet, Calm, and a bit of a push-over.

Backstory: Fire Stone was abandoned at the Ponyville orphanage, where she met her best friend and roommate. At 18, Fire Stone found a house where Twilight Sky and her could stay.


	8. Gold Spark

**This Oc was provided by Blackbolt123, and is used with permission. :)**

* * *

**Gold Spark**

Age: 22

Race: Pegasus

Cute Mark: A white shooting star with six golden stars around it.

Appearance: White coat, star silver and night sky blue mane and tail, and golden eyes.

Personality: Sweet, Nice, Awesome, and a little shy.

Backstory: Raised in Cloudsdale, Gold Spark is quite the flier, and achieves to become a Wonderbolt. His friend, has a problem about this "achievement", but Gold doesn't care. He has a crush on Fire Blaze, and will do anything possible to get her to notice him, anything...


	9. Moonlit

**Moonlit**

Age: 21

Race: Pegasus

Cutie Mark: A crescent moon

Looks Like: he has a black coat, a dark blue mane and tail, an his eyes are red-violet.

Personality: Funny, Nice, Sarcastic, and Bubbly.

Backstory: Moonlit was raised in Ponyville. Not much to know... :/ Sorry.


End file.
